


Probability

by MelayneSeahawk



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-22
Updated: 2010-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:32:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jim kirk is distracting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Probability

**Author's Note:**

  * For [verizonhorizon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=verizonhorizon).



> prompt: happy established relationship

"Captain, I do not believe this is the most appropriate time for your current course of action."

Jim laughed at him from his perch straddling the Vulcan, a PADD pressed against his belly. "Spock, we're off-duty. You're sitting, half-naked, in my bed. I think you can call me 'Jim'."

Spock made a noise that would probably have been a long-suffering sigh from a Human. "I am attempting to complete three mission reports, which I have thus far been delayed from doing by your...antics."

Jim couldn't help his smirk. "What's the likelihood I can pull you away again?"

"I would estimate 43.6%," Spock admitted. Jim ground his hips down into Spock's lap, and the Vulcan beneath him gasped almost imperceptibly. "79.5%."

"I like those odds," Jim said. He leaned forward and planted three light kisses along the slope of Spock's right eyebrow. One of Spock's hands gripped his knee. "Now?"

"87.2%."

Jim lifted Spock's other hand to his mouth. "Now?" he asked, before flicking the tip of his tongue over the pads of Spock's first two fingers.

Jim vaguely registered the clatter of a PADD hitting the floor and then he was on his back, Spock pressing him into the mattress. His hands were up above his head, fingers tangled with Spock's. "100%," Spock whispered against his mouth, and then Jim found himself being soundly kissed.


End file.
